Turnabout Dissapearence
by JJ334
Summary: I do not own Ace attorney Capcom.. Rated T to be on the safe side. Wright and Maya is kidnapped. or rather, 'adultnapped'. When Apollo and co. tries to find him, the police is always there. Wright finds himself facing.. Matt Engarde.
1. Chapter 1 Wright? Maya?

It starts with Phoenix and Maya being trapped in a room. Somehow they got hit unconcious and the next thing you know, they were there. Try as they might, they can't get the door. It's up to _them_ to find the couple, since they weren't with them. It isn't impossible, since there's a magician, sprit medium and even an attorney.

Trucy, Apollo and Pearl were munching Snackoo's in Trucy's room. And it wasen't so bad. With all the crunching, it even makes good projectiles. And the next thing they knew, Apollo was up with Snackoo throwing with Trucy and Pearl. Pearl noticed the sudden silence out there and informed the others:"Hey, it's quiet out there.. What's Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya doing?" Apollo responded:It is quiet.... but they aren't doing anything, not even breathing out there that's for was shocked:"And that is not possible, unless...You thinking what I'm thinking?"Apollo and Pearl WERE thinking they weren't out there. Apollo: So, curiousty killed the cat! Let's...

Apollo opened the door, and found that nobody is outside. Everyone had doubts, so they went outside the room, and found two spray of blood.

Trucy was shocked.:"You don't think these are Dad's and Maya's blood....?"Apollo was even shocked."That's possible....."Pearl observed the bloody stains on the floor:"Look!The blood is still fresh! But there's too less for them to die....."

It was not long before the police found out because of the CCTV......


	2. Chapter 2 Engarde's POV

Engarde's POV

Matt Engarde stood outside the office, snickering evilly. "They would finally get their revenge for making me get a guilty verdict."he thought. He also wore a mask in case there were CCTVs nearby. With a stone in his hand, he struck their head and carried them in a bag into the room they were in. He didn't wear gloves, and he forgot to wipe them off the stone. Then he left, not knowing other people was in the office's room.


	3. Chapter 3 Detective's Downfall

Oops, another short chapter. but I know I tried my best. I'm soooo busy, so pardon me!

"Hey, pal! the police's here!" The accent immediatly implied Detective Gumshoe. A certain munching sound revealed another person. Detective Ema.... Apollo was scared of the snackoo attacks. That's why he ran away to the kitchen. Then he realized maybe they could help Phoenix and he ran back to the office."Hey, Ph-""Hey, pal, I know. except.... that guy....was wearing a mask, pal." Ema said:"Yes. Scincfically we could ask people did they see him and which direction, but it's morning now, so he went through a route that was secluded and there's many roads like that now in the morning."Apollo's hair stood up. But they did not know that Engarde threw the weapon away AFTER he went out of the office and is quietly sitting outside on the grass....


	4. Chapter 4 Maya and Wright's POV

Maya and Phoenix's POV

"Nick, have you found any way out yet!?" Maya squealed. She was getting Nick screamed:"If I had, why would I sti- hey, Maya, come over here...."  
Maya squealed:"What!? You found a way out!?"  
Nick:"Maya! It's..... wine!"

At this point, they had a VERY good suspect for kidnapping them.

Matt Engarde.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

"Okay, let's see.... We Can't find Phoenix, We Can't track down the route the kidnapper took,We Can't-" Apollo muttered to himself.

They were kicked out of the office and now in an ice cream shop.  
Flashback-

Gumshoe:"Sorry. The police needs to invesigate. Please go out."

End of flashback-

"Sigh-and so on....." Pearly thought. Apollo:"You thinking something?" Pearl said:"Nothing....really." Apollo and Trucy can praticically sense it. Trucy said:"Liar....you were good!......not." Apollo said:"You are lying, right?" Pearl jumped into:100% shocked. Pearl said:"Wha- How'd you know! It's like you can see the psyche-locks on me!" Apollo and Trucy blurted out:"What? Psyche-locks?" Pearl:"Okay, hold my magatama."  
Apollo took the magatama. Pearl:"Okay, now ask me did I break my village's vase."

"...Did you break your village's vase?" Apollo muttered. Pearl:"No." Apollo saw two locks. Then Pearl snatched the Magatama away." Pearl:"Okay, there you go. A psyche-lock. Oh,Next time try to say things you did, not things you did NOT do.. Can you tell me how you knew I was thinking something? Without the Magatama." Apollo said:"Oh, we have perceive abilities. We were both from Troupe Grammarye; both son and daughter.... half-siblings. Yeah, nervous spots are always signs of lying.... in body language." Apollo tried not to explain about the bracelet, because Trucy was not wearing one.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood and rust

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any other things related to the game. All rights goes to Capcom.

"Hmm... I smell something in the air... rusted metal, maybe?" Pearl asked.

"Definitely. There's a rollercoaster with rusted tracks over there. Hey Apollo, I want to go for a ride!" Trucy answered. " "Note: Keep Trucy from small round fish AND rollercoasters."Apollo thought. Suddenly, he saw something. "Erm... girls? It smells more like blood. And it's right in front of us."

Right in front of them were bloody footprints, leading from the office.

"But... it fades. A-Anybody t-t-thinking what I-I-I am thinking?" Trucy asked with a scared expression on her face.

"Totally. The blood caused the 'rusted metal' smell." Pearl answered.

A/R: Anybody realize that blood really smells like rusted metal? I tried licking blood and it even TASTES like rusted metal. Seriously, why do vampires like rusted metal anyways?


End file.
